What Fate Holds
by Koneko-chan16
Summary: What happens when a new opera singer with a baby comes to the Opera Populaire? The Phantom is believed dead, but will he find love again? Movie Based, Erik/OC Read and Review please!
1. A New Life

What Fate Holds  
By: Koneko-chan

First off I want to state that I don't own any of the Phantom characters, especially my beloved Erik. Drools I wish I did, he's so hot! And he's all mine in this fic! My first one too hehehe.

Summary: Victoria and her baby girl, Emily, were abandoned after Victoria's husband died of an illness. They came to the Opera Populaire with Victoria's hopes of using her talent in singing to earn them both some money. What she didn't know was that the infamous Phantom still lurked in the shadows of the Opera House. Set 5 years after Don Juan Triumphant.

**A/N: SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO READ MY STORY AND DIDN'T GET CHAPTER 1! I had a small mishap with fixing chapter 5 and accidently put it in instead. Here's chapter 1, and again SORRY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Life

Victoria sighed, staring up at her home for the last time. She looked at the baby girl down in her arms and smiled when she saw her sleeping peacefully. Looking back up at her house, she remembered her life there. She was only 25 years old and had only been married for 3 years before her husband passed away. Hearing the hooves of a horse, she turned and looked down the road, seeing a carriage making its way toward her and her old home. She bit her lip in nervousness and grabbed her suitcase with one hand, her other arm holding her little girl. She glanced back at the house one last time and turned away, struggling to stop the tears in her eyes from falling.

When the carriage stopped in front of her, the driver jumped down and grabbed her bag from her, putting it inside before helping her up. "Where too, Madame?" the driver asked her politely. "To the Opera Populaire, s'il vous plait," she said with a polite smile, hugging her daughter close to her. The driver nodded and climbed up onto his seat at the front, grabbing the reins. Victoria gave one last look at her house, her old life, before the carriage started on its way.

She leaned back against her seat, cuddling her daughter close to her. As they ran through the streets of Paris, she closed her eyes and tried to think of the new life before her and her daughter. She had an amazing talent for singing that she never pursued, no matter how much her husband encouraged her. She used to sing for him and him alone until their daughter came along, then she sang her lullabies to get her to sleep. She looked down at her daughter and smiled to herself. Emily looked so much like her father, she had black hair of her father and the beautiful blue eyes that she inherited from her mom. Victoria ran her fingers through Emily's soft black hair and smiled when Emily shifted in her sleep, reaching out her little hand to cling to her mom's cloak.

* * *

After about a half hour, the carriage pulled to a halt in front of the Opera Populaire. "Here we are Madame, Opera Populaire," the driver said, helping her out of the carriage. She stared up at the opera house that she had heard so many stories about. It had been repaired as much as possible after the fire of 5 years ago and was back in working order performing operas. She picked up her bag when the driver set it next to her and took a deep breath. "You best be careful Madame. The stories of this opera house are not just stories, they are very true," said the driver, climbing back into his seat. Without another thought he took off into the night, leaving Victoria there with her bag and her daughter. 

Victoria looked around slowly, feeling that someone was watching her. Shaking it off, she held Emily tighter to her and started toward the opera house. She stepped into the dark opera house, her shoulders squared and her chin high. Two women, both with the same features, greeted her only one looked older than the other. "Welcome to the Opera Populaire, my dear, " the older women said with a warm smile, "My name is Madame Giry and this is my daughter, Meg." The younger girl smiled at her and curtsied. "I'm very pleased to meet you both," Victoria said with a small bow. "My name is Victoria Beauchamp, and this is my daughter, Emily." Meg crooned when she saw the sleeping Emily in her arms. "She's beautiful Mademoiselle," Madame Giry said with a smile, "Come, Meg and I will show you to your room while you are staying here." Victoria nodded and picked up her suitcase, only to have it pulled out of her hands by Meg. "I'll carry it for you, you've got your hands full," Meg said with a smile. Victoria smiled in appreciation and followed Madame Giry down the halls of the opera house.

"So Mademoiselle, you've told me that you sing. How long have you been singing?" Madame Giry asked, trying to make conversation as they walked though the dark halls backstage. "I've been singing my entire life really, since I was five," Victoria said, looking at her surroundings. As she looked up at the rafters she thought she saw a shadow move across the top, but shrugged it off as her imagination.

They reached the room a few minutes later and Madame Giry opened the door, revealing what was inside. As Victoria stepped into the room she smiled at the simplicity of the room. It had a vanity, a bed for her, a crib for Emily, and a door leading to a bathroom on one side. The one thing that stood out though, was the large mirror at the end of the room. Madame Giry noticed her eying the mirror and looked between her and it. "There is something I must warn you about, my dear," Madame Giry said, gently placing her hand on Victoria's shoulder. Meg set her suitcase down beside the bed and looked nervously between her mother and the new girl. "There are stories about this opera house that you must heed. There once lived a Phantom here, though he is believed to be dead now, that does not mean that there are dangers that lie within in the Opera Populaire. Be careful, mademoiselle," Madame Giry said before taking Meg's arm and heading out the door, shutting it behind her.

_I've heard the stories of the Phantom of the Opera and I do not fear him, nor any trap that may lie dormant in this opera house_, Victoria thought to herself, walking over to the crib. She placed her sleeping daughter in it and covered her with the blanket. She smiled to herself as Emily sighed and snuggled deeper into the blanket. Taking off her cloak, she walked over and hung it on the door before lying down on her bed. "I think this is the start of a wonderful new life," she whispered to herself, falling asleep almost instantly. She never noticed the pair of piercing blue eyes that watched her from behind her mirror.

* * *

I know, it's kinda short, but I'm working on it. Review please! But I beg you, don't flame me! This only my first fanfic, not to mention my first phan-fic. Lemme know what you guys think! Chapter 2 will be up soon. Thanx! 

Koneko-chan


	2. The New Opera Angel

Chapter 2 is here! Thanks guys for all your reviews! I promise you'll see more of that sexy Phantom. Keep in mind I don't own him!

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Opera Angel

Victoria awoke the next morning to Emily's crying. She yawned and stretched, sitting up in her bed. Looking over at the crib, she saw Emily squirming, her arms and legs in the air as tears ran down her face. She got up from her bed and walked over to the crib, picking up her daughter. "Shhh…It's alright Emily, I know you're hungry," she whispered softly to her daughter, walking over to her suitcase and pulling out a bottle and small jug of milk. She gently placed her daughter on her bed while she filled up the bottle and shut the jug of milk. Placing the milk on the floor, she gathered her daughter in her arms and gave her the bottle, which Emily accepted eagerly. Victoria smiled and sang softly to Emily,

"_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream.._"

Emily slowly drifted back to sleep after finishing her bottle. Victoria smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead, walking over and placing her back in the crib. Deciding that she needed a bath, she opened the bathroom door and stepped in. Incase Emily needed her, she didn't shut it, but left it ajar slightly. Stripping out of her dark blue gown that she had fallen asleep in, she turned on the warm water. Within a few minutes, the tub was full with steaming warm water. She slowly climbed in and sighed with contempt, resting against the edge. Once again the pair of blue eyes watched her through the open door.

* * *

Erik stood behind the mirror, watching as the girl fed the baby. _Who is she?_ He couldn't help but wonder to himself. He watched how she was so gently with her baby and it made him remember how his mother was always so repulsive to him. He was brought out of his thoughts of his mother when he heard her sing. _Her voice is astounding_, he thought to himself, leaning closer to the mirror to study her. She was beautiful, he had to admit that. How her dark brown hair hung over her face slightly as she sang, how her blue eyes sparkled with love for her daughter. Erik shook his head, there was no way he could be attracted to this girl. He'd only caught a few glances of her the night before and now he was observing her for the first time. Besides, there was still the matter of Christine. _Christine_…That name still burned his heart. Now was not the time to be thinking of Christine, she was long gone with her Vicomte and had not returned to the Opera Populaire for five years. 

He saw the girl stand up and place the now sleeping baby in the crib along the wall. He watched her as she walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Taking the opportunity, he opened the mirror and quietly stepped into the room. He walked over to the crib and saw the little girl with black hair, sleeping. Suddenly she opened her eyes and stared up at him. Erik froze, unsure of what to do. The little girl stared up at him and she reached her small arms out to him, wanting to be picked up. Not wanting her to make any noise to give him away, he cautiously picked the little girl up and held her in his arms. Emily stared up at him with fascination, her small hand running over his cheek that was not covered by the mask. She was about to reach her other hand up to touch his mask, but he gently took her hand in his before she could touch it. Then she did something he didn't expect…She smiled at him. Taken back by surprise, he smiled gently down at her as she laid her head on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep once more. Erik gently placed Emily back in the crib and covered her up with the blanket, before walking over to the open door.

Erik blushed when he saw the girl in the bathtub, her head resting against the edge, her eyes closed. He watched as she bathed herself, making sure to look away at certain times.Because her back was facing him he saw how pale her skin was, almost like his, and his eyes marveled at her body; it was flawless. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Panicking, he quickly stepped away from the bathroom door and left a rose on the vanity with a black ribbon tied around it before he stepped back through the mirror. He stood, knowing that he was not seen, waiting to see what would happen.

* * *

Victoria quickly stepped out of the bath and pulled a robe around herself when she heard the knock. "Mademoiselle?" she heard Madame Giry call through the door. "I'll be right there Madame," she called back, draining the water in the bath. After checking that her daughter was still sleeping, she opened the door to see Madame Giry standing there with a smile. "Good morning mademoiselle, I was hoping that we could get you to audition for our new opera this morning," Madame Giry said, asking if she could come in with her eyes. "Pardon my manners, Madame, please come in," Victoria said, stepping aside and closing the door after Madame Giry stepped in. 

Madame Giry noticed the rose on the vanity and looked back around at Victoria. "My dear, have you by chance sung at all this morning?" she asked her softly, glancing at the mirror every now and then. Victoria looked at her curiously and nodded, "Yes, actually, I sang Emily to sleep not too long ago. Why do you ask, Madame?" Madame Giry walked over to the vanity and picked up the rose, holding it out to Victoria. She stared at the flower, reaching out for it slowly and taking it in her hand, studying it. "It seems he has heard you and is pleased with your singing," Madame Giry said with a warm smile. Victoria stopped her examination of the rose to look up at Madame Giry, "Who, Madame?" Madame Giry looked at Emily sleeping with a smile on her face before she looked back up at Victoria, "The Phantom of the Opera, my dear."

* * *

Ok, for those of you who don't know, that song is not mine either. I take no claim to it, it's from Prince of Egypt and I've always loved that song. I ask for more reviews please! Tell me what you all think! Love ya! Chapter 3 will be out soon! 


	3. The Audition

Ok guys look, I know I haven't read the book yet and it's not fair to make a phan-fic based off the movie, but cut me a break please! I'm doing the best I can to get the book, but with school and work, it's not as easy as it sounds. If you don't like the fact that I've made a phan-fic from the movie, then please don't read it. It says in the summary that it's from the movie, there's your warning. Heed it.

Chapter 3: The Audition

Victoria found herself remembering all the stories she'd heard about the Phantom of the Opera. At the current moment, Madame Giry was helping her fix her dress for the audition for the new Opera, _Hamlet_. "Now, my dear, have you ever auditioned for anything before?" Madame Giry asked, pulling on the strings of Victoria's corset. She moved slightly, but tired to keep her balance as she shook her head. "No Madame, I've only sung for my husband, David, and Emily. David was always pushing me to go audition for something, but I never did," she said, sucking in her stomach as Madame Giry finished with the corset. "Very well, have you seen an Opera before?" Madame Giry said as she walked over to the hanger that held a forest green gown. Taking the dress off the hanger, Madame Giry walked back over to Victoria and motioned her to put her arms up so she could help put the dress on. "I have, my husband and I came to the Opera Populaire when there was the production of _Hannibal_. I believe Christine Daae sang that night," she said, slipping the dress on and putting her arms through.

"Do you have a favorite song from the production, my dear?" Madame Giry asked, picking up Emily who was watching them both with an interested look. Victoria walked over to the large mirror in the room and nodded, " 'Think of Me' was my favorite song. I was singing it all over the house for a week after the production," she said with a small laugh, remembering her husband's annoyance of her singing. Madame Giry smiled in remembrance of Christine as she dressed Emily. Victoria studied her gown in the mirror, tilting her head from side to side. It was a forest green that had a black shimmer to it. There was black lace embroidery from her chest down to her waist. It clung to her figure, but flared out at the waist.

Glancing at Emily and Madame Giry in the mirror, she smiled when she saw the small white dress that Madame Giry put on Emily. She turned and walked over to Madame Giry, picking up her daughter in her arms who squealed with delight and pulled and her mom's brown curls. "No, no Emily. Mommy needs her hair," she said, untangling her daughter's fingers from her hair. "Come along my dear, we must get you to your audition. I will watch over the little one while you are busy," Madame Giry exclaimed, opening the door. Victoria took a deep breath and nodded, walking out the door with the elder woman following.

Madame Giry passed Victoria, leading the way through the backstage area to the front. _This is it. I have to do this, for Emily, and myself_, she thought to herself, straightening her back as she walked. Emily noticed the change in her mother's physique just then and laughed softly, her own way of saying good luck. Victoria looked down at her daughter when she heard her laugh and kissed her forehead, "Wish me luck, ma petite ange. But I hope I'm good enough not to need it."

She followed Madame Giry to the center of the stage and stopped when she saw the managers. Of course, after what happened at the performance of _Don Juan Triumphant_ new managers took the place of M. Andre and Firmin. These new managers were more open minded about the lead parts in the operas they chose. Thankfully, for both the staff in the opera house and the Phantom, Carlotta did not return to the Opera Populaire after _Don Juan_ either.

Now, Victoria stood nervously in the center of the stage, watching Madame Giry speak to the two managers about her. Madame Giry looked around at her and whispered to the managers, who now looked at her with their eyebrows raised. "Mademoiselle, please come over here," Madame Giry said politely, waving her over with her arm. Hesitantly, Victoria walked over to the trio and stood next to Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry tells us that you have a singing talent and that you have been singing since you were five years old. Is this true, mademoiselle?" One of the mangers asked her, straightening his coat.

She nodded her head shyly and said in a timid voice, "Yes, monsieur, I have been singing since I was very young."

"Have you had any lessons, mademoiselle?" The other manager asked her, smiling at Emily in her arms, who stared at him and the other man curiously.

Victoria tried to remember back when she was younger, "I recall my mother giving me lessons when I was young, but she passed away when I was ten." Madame Giry gently touched her shoulder and gave her a warm smile, "Why don't I take Emily now, mademoiselle, so you can audition?" Victoria smiled at her and nodded, placing Emily in the arms of Madame Giry. "Alright, mademoiselle, please take your place at the center of the stage and you may start when you're ready," one of the managers said with a smile. She nodded and walked to the center of the stage, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath.

Madame Giry watched her, holding the squirming Emily in her arms. She saw that Emily was reaching out toward Box 5 and, looking closer, she saw Erik's figure in the shadows. She smiled to herself and bounced Emily in her arms, trying to calm her.

Victoria opened her eyes slowly, feeling another pair of eyes looking at her. She glanced over at Madame Giry who gave her an encouraging smile, and nodded her head. She took another quick breath before she started singing acapella,

"_Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me, once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try  
When you find, that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment,  
Spare a thought for me..."_

At this point, Erik was practically revealing himself from his place in the shadows of Box 5. He was drawn to the girl's voice and if it were possible, she might have even be singing the song better than Christine herself.

The two managers watched her sing, amazed and nodded to the conductor in the orchestra pit to play along with her. The maestro nodded and instructed the musicians to play the song as Victoria sang.

"_We never said  
Our love was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me  
Think of all the things  
We shared and dreamed  
Don't think about the way things  
That might have been…"_

Victoria's eyes shifted through the empty seats in the opera house. Finally, they rested on Box 5, seeing an outline of a dark figure. Her eyes narrowed somewhat at the shadow, but she continued to sing, noticing for the first time a pair of blue eyes within the shadows.

"_Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Think of me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind  
Recall those days  
Think back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you..."_

When she had finished the song she heard clapping coming off from her right side. She turned and smiled at Madame Giry, who was struggling to clap with Emily in her arms. She laughed softly and walked over, picking Emily up and hugging her. "That was amazing, mademoiselle, very well done," one of the managers said with a smile, "I do believe we've found our lead for _Hamlet_." Her eyes widened with shock and happiness. "Thank you so much, Monsieur's. This means so much to me, thank you," she said to managers with a small bow. Just then, Emily started to cry, her wails filling the stage as tears ran down her cheeks. "If you'll excuse me monsieur's, I must tend to my daughter," she said, trying to soothe Emily. The managers nodded, "Of course, mademoiselle. Madame Giry, would you be kind enough to inform mademoiselle Beauchamp of the rehearsal schedule once she is finished with the child?" Madame Giry nodded and looked to Victoria, "The dancers must have rehearsals now, but I shall come see you when I am finished there." Victoria smiled and said, "Thank you, Madame. It is greatly appreciated." With a final bow to the trio, she left to her room to change Emily.

As she entered her room, she saw another red rose with a black ribbon on her dresser. Deciding to discard it for the moment, she put Emily in her crib before she opened her suitcase to take out the cloth for a new diaper and another to bathe her with. She walked into the bathroom to fill a basin with water, before coming out and placing it beside her bed. "Come on, sweetie," she said softly to her daughter, picking her up again. She placed her on the cloth of the bed and pulled off her small dress to clean her. Emily laughed and squirmed on the bed. Victoria smiled down at her and tickled her stomach softly, taking the dirty diaper off her and disposing it.

After cleaning Emily and putting on a new diaper, Victoria redressed her and sat on the bed, rocking Emily back and forth. While rocking her, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of her own breathing along with Emily's. However, that silence was disturbed by a voice. "_Brava, brava, bravissima…" _Victoria opened her eyes quickly and looked around, looking for the source of the voice. The voice was entrancing, and she suddenly found herself singing along with it, words she'd never sung before,

"_Angel, I hear, you  
Speak, I listen  
Stay by my side, guide me  
Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me  
Enter at last, master"_

Erik remembered when Christine sung those words to him, the night of Hannibal. He could not deny her then, and he wouldn't deny this girl, not with her voice and beauty.

"_Flattering child, you shall know me  
See why in shadow I hide  
Look at your face in the mirror  
I am there inside!"_

Victoria looked at her mirror and saw a man wearing a cloak as black as night, a white mask covering the right side of his face. _It's him…The Phantom of the Opera_, she thought to herself as she stood up and walked over to the mirror. Steadying Emily in one arm, she lifted her hand up to press it against the glass where his face was.

"_I am your angel of music,  
Come to me, angel of music."_

Erik opened the mirror, holding out his hand to her. She bit her lip, contemplating on going with him. Emily sat in her arms, looking between her mom and the man that she had met earlier that morning. Smiling, Emily reached out to the Phantom, wanting him to hold her. Erik smiled gently at Emily and looked back at Victoria, expectantly. She looked down at Emily and then back up at Erik, holding her daughter out to him. Erik gently took the baby into his arms and held her in one arm, holding out his hand to Victoria still. She slowly took his hand and stepped through the mirror, not caring that it closed behind them as Erik let her and Emily down the dank halls of the underground.

* * *

Please review guys, and be kind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. I'm really getting into this lol. Lemme know what you guys think about this! Thanx! 


	4. The Lesson

Just a few words before I start this chapter:

**_Lara Butler:_** Thank you for your encouragement, I appreciate your kind words. They were just what I needed to hear.

**_Daewen98:_** I'm glad you like it . I'm working on then next chapter as we speak and I hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **But I love it all

* * *

Chapter 4: The Lesson  


_Have I gone completely insane? Here I am following the Phantom of the Opera himself, through some dark passage way that leads to only God knows where, and not to mention I let him hold my daughter_, Victoria found herself thinking as she followed the Phantom. He still held her hand in a firm, yet gentle grip as they walked. The deeper they went, the darker and colder it got, and Victoria found herself wishing she brought her cloak and a blanket for Emily. Speaking of Emily, Victoria noticed that when the Phantom first appeared, Emily **_wanted_** to go to him. And when he picked her up, she didn't cry or scream…She smiled at him.

Victoria was too lost in thought to realize that the hallway they were in was pitch black now. Stumbling on a rock jolted her out of her thoughts and reminded her how dark it was, and she wasn't too fond of the dark. Out of instinct, she whimpered and moved close to Erik. Erik chuckled to himself and gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance. From the even breaths he heard from Emily, he figured she had fallen asleep as they walked.

Finally, they reached the lake and there was enough light for Victoria to see a small boat on the water. She looked curiously at Erik who acted like he paid no attention and helped her into the boat. He silently handed the sleeping Emily over to her and leaned down to untie the boat before stepping in to guide them to his lair.

The ride was silent also, like their walk down to the water. Victoria sat in her seat, holding onto her daughter as she took in her surroundings. The dirty, dark walls held few torches to light the way, but she noticed that Erik knew his way even without them. She thought back to when he was guiding her in the dark, and found herself wondering how long he'd been down here to know his way like that. Near the end of their journey, she spotted a metal gate blocking them from going any further. She was about to say something until the gate began to rise, candelabras coming from the water and lighting magically.

Her jaw dropped in amazement. The Phantom's home was in one word, beautiful. It may have been very far underground, but the candles everywhere gave it a warm glow. Erik steered the boat closer to shore and stepped out when they were close enough. He tied the boat up and held out a hand to her to help her out. Her eyes shifted from his hand to his face, reaching her hand out and grasping his. She slowly got out of the boat with his help, to avoid waking Emily who was sleeping peacefully.

As she stepped onto the land, she smiled softly at Erik and said, "Thank you." He gave her a short nod and walked over to his organ. Her eyes followed his every move, admiring him. She'd heard much about him, as well as the things he did, but she held nothing against him. She slowly followed him and came up behind him quietly. He sat at his organ, his fingers resting on the keys as he listened to her footsteps.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Phantom of the Opera…" she whispered, looking at the back of his head. He nodded slowly, not turning around. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to try to catch his eye. His head turned and looked into her eyes.

"I've heard a lot about you, monsieur Phantom," she said with a small smile. "Then you must know what a monster I am," he said quietly, turning away again. She frowned and sat beside him on the bench, shifting Emily carefully in her arms. "On the contrary, monsieur, I think no such thing. Surely you're no monster in my daughter's eyes for her to reach out to you as she did. And you are no monster in my eyes to treat her as gently as you did," she said, looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Erik turned and looked at Emily. He smiled and lifted his hand to run his fingers slowly through her hair. This caused Emily to sigh in her sleep and cuddle closer to her mom. "I was denied affection when I was a child, I did not wish to do the same to her," he said, looking up at Victoria. "It's been hard to show her the affection that she needed since her father passed away, but I've been there for her as much as I can," she said, blushing from his gaze.

"Um…Monsieur? May I ask you your name? I'm not certain if you'd rather me call you Monsieur Phantom from here on," she said with a small laugh. "Erik, my name is Erik," he said hesitantly, turning away from her. "Erik…" she whispered, testing the name on her lips. "My name is Victoria Beauchamp, but if you could call me Victoria please," she said smiling. Erik nodded and lifted his hands to rest on the keys of the organ once again. "Erik…? May I ask why you brought me here?" Victoria whispered, standing up again. "I heard you sing today. You were very good," he said quietly. Her jaw dropped slightly in shock of his compliment. "However, you still need some work. I brought you down for a music lesson," Erik said, playing the intro to 'Think of Me.'

She nodded her head in understanding and said, "Alright. I appreciate you willing to give up your time to give me a lesson." She heard him chuckle softly, "I don't have much to do down here, mademoiselle. Now come, I will show you when you can place your daughter so she will not be disturbed." He stood up and led the way to the bedroom, with Victoria trailing behind him. Upon entering the room, her eyes widened at the swan bed in the center. Running her hand over the head of the swan, she marveled at the intricate design on it. Erik took this time to gather some pillows and set them in the center of the bed.

"Put her here, she should be fine," Erik said, catching Victoria's attention. She turned quickly and looked at him, seeing the small place he had made for Emily through the corner of her eye. Quietly, she lowered Emily to the center of the pillows and stroked her soft hair before turning to Erik. "Shall we?" she asked, a small smile on her face. He nodded and led the way out of the room, walking back to his organ. Victoria followed him, stopping in the doorway to check on her daughter one last time before she turned and walked over to him.

* * *

"You need to concentrate when you hold that last note, Victoria. How many times must I tell you?" Erik said, annoyance eminent in his voice. "I'm trying, Erik! That last note has always been difficult for me," she exclaimed exasperated. Erik sighed and started the intro of the song again, "Try again, and this time, please concentrate." She groaned and looked at the clock, they had been going over the song most of the day and she was getting tired. She came to Erik at 10 in the morning, and it was now dinnertime. She sighed to herself and went through the song again, closing her eyes to concentrate. 

"_Flowers fade,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we,  
But please promise me that sometimes you will think…  
Ah ah hah hah hah hah haaa  
Ah ah hah hah hah hah haaaa  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, ahhhhhaaaa  
OOOOOOO-of me!"_

"Perfect, my dear. That was absolutely perfect," she heard Erik say as she opened her eyes again. She looked at him and saw a genuine smile on his face, "You're improving." She smiled back at him and said, "Thanks to you, Erik." She sat down next to him on the bench and let out a sigh. "Are you this vigorous with your other students?" she asked with a small laugh. His face hardened there, a cold look coming into his eyes. "I only had one other student. And she betrayed me," he said quietly. She bit her lip and looked at him, "I'm sorry. I know it's not my place, but I don't see why a student of yours should have any reason to betray you. You're a wonderful teacher." He laughed bitterly, "She saw what I was, and it was something she did not want in her life anymore."

She was about to say something when she was interrupted by a cry. Emily had woken up and was hungry. "Emily…" she whispered to herself, getting up and walking to the room. Unbeknownst to her, Erik followed.

"Emily? Honey, what's the matter?" she cooed softly to her daughter, picking her up from the bed. Erik held out a handkerchief to her and she took it, wiping the tears off Emily's face. "She must be hungry. She hasn't eaten anything since this morning," Victoria said, rocking Emily back and forth, trying to calm her. "It is about time you returned anyway, I'm sure Madame Giry is wondering where you are," Erik said quietly, giving off the impression that he did not want her to go yet. She nodded and looked at him, "That is probably the best."

Erik nodded and led the way over to the boat, helping her inside as she tried to calm Emily. The small infant's cries seemed to get louder, a sign of her hunger growing. Victoria sighed softly to herself and dabbed Emily's tears with a handkerchief. Erik looked down at Emily as he guided them across the water and sang softly to her,

"_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose, the music of the night_

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night"_

By now, Emily's tears had reduced to small sniffles. She lay in Victoria's arms, staring up at Erik as he sang. He gave her a small smile and continued,

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Let your thoughts of life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirits start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you  
Open up your mind  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night..."_

Victoria closed her eyes, smiling at his voice. He truly was an angel of music, and it wasn't until now that she realized it. She opened her eyes and looked down at Emily who was smiling and giggling. She looked up at Erik amazed, but couldn't catch his eye. He kept looking straight ahead as he sang,

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you want to be  
Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night…"_

As he sang the last note, they reached the shore. Erik docked the boat before helping Victoria and Emily out. Emily smiled at him and held out her arms to him, asking him to hold her. Victoria laughed softly at Emily and handed her to Erik, who took her with a gently smile. "Who knew the Phantom of the Opera had such a voice," Victoria said, looking straight ahead as they walked back to her dressing room. He looked at her through the corner of his eye and smirked.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the mirror to her dressing room. She took Emily from him, resting her against her shoulder. "Thank you, Erik…For all you've done for me today," she said, looking up at him. He nodded and ran a hand through Emily's hair, "You're more than welcome. You do have another music lesson though, tomorrow night, 8:30. I'll come for you at that time, be in your dressing room. I shall inform Madame Giry for you." He opened the mirror for her and she nodded while stepping inside. "Wait, Erik. How does Madame Giry know…?" She asked, turning around to ask him, but only found the closed doorway.

* * *

Ah! I'm starting to get a little writers block! Must think of what else to write! ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME GUYS! Tankies!  



	5. Friends

**_Almost-Lost-Hope6_**: I thought the Prince of Egypt lullaby was so adorable, I had to put it in the story somewhere 

**_Mini Nicka_**: Thank you for your idea, I actually have some plans that have to do with Christine, but I'm not going to reveal anything yet ;-D

**_Diana-Lupin_**: I'm glad you like my story and I'm really honored to be on someone's Fav. List.

Chapter 5: Friends

As soon as she sat down, she heard a harsh knock on her door. Getting back up with a groan, she opened it to find Meg Giry with another dancer. "Oh thank goodness you're alright! The managers have been so worried about you," Meg exclaimed, closing the door behind her as she and the other girl stepped in. "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine, what's going on?" Victoria asked in confusion. Meg and the other girl looked at her curiously, "Victoria, didn't you notice the time? You were last seen at 9:30 this morning, and now it's 7 in the evening. Where have you been?"

Victoria glanced at the mirror, wondering if Erik was watching her, "I'm sorry to worry you, but I wasn't feeling too well and I stepped out with Emily for a bit." Meg looked skeptical, but decided that it was a good enough excuse. "Alright then, I brought someone for you to meet," Meg said, grabbing the other girl's hand and bringing her forward, "Victoria, this is Nicole, she's one of the ballerinas that lives in the opera house." Nicole smiled brightly at her and curtsied, "It's nice to make your acquaintance mademoiselle…"

"Victoria," she finished with a smile, "Just call me Victoria please. And this is my daughter Emily." She shifted the baby in her arms to show her to Nicole who smiled and tickled her stomach. Emily laughed softly and squirmed in Victoria's arms. Her eyes began tearing up again from still not getting anything to eat yet. "Oh…I'm sorry Emily," she said, quickly picking up her suitcase and setting it on her bed. "Girls, I'm sorry, I have to feed Emily now. Meg can you do me a favor and get your mother for me? I need to know when rehearsals start for the opera," she said, pulling out an empty bottle and some milk. Meg nodded and took Nicole's hand, "Of course. I'll find her for you." Victoria looked up for a quick second and flashed Meg a smile, "Thank you, Meg, and it was nice meeting you Nicole." Nicole smiled as Meg opened the door, "Like wise. Bye!" She was able to get out the last 'bye' before Meg pulled her out the door and closed it.

"Shhh…It's ok sweetheart, Mummy's here. I have your bottle," she cooed softly to Emily. She filled the bottle and held it to the infant in her arms, "Here sweetie, eat." Emily accepted the bottle and drank it greedily. Victoria smiled and sat down on her bed, rocking Emily in her arms.

After Emily had finished the bottle, Victoria sang her to sleep with her lullaby. She now smiled down at the sleeping baby in her arms and lie back on her bed, moving Emily into a comfortable position on top of her. She blew her hair out of her eyes and relaxed. However, it was short lived when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in," she called out quietly so as not to wake Emily.

Madame Giry entered to find Victoria lying on her bed with Emily snuggled carefully on top of her. She gave her a soft smile and sat down on a chair beside the bed. "The managers have been worried mademoiselle. What have you been up to?" The elder woman asked with a knowing smile.

"Honestly, Madame Giry, I was at a music lesson," Victoria said with a soft blush. "Ah yes, our Phantom is a great teacher. Christine, our star of _Hannibal _that you saw that night, was one of his students," Madame Giry said, getting a far off look in her eyes. Victoria's eyes widened in remembrance of what Erik said, '…_She betrayed me… She saw what I was, and it was something she did not want in her life anymore._' Her eyes softened in sympathy for him, _Oh Erik…_Madame Giry sighed and put on a smile, "But that is all in the past. From what I've heard from Meg, Christine is living happily with her husband." Victoria nodded blankly. Madame Giry patted her shoulder and smiled, "Now about rehearsals, chorus rehearsals are to be held every day from 10 in the morning until 3 in the afternoon, with time in between for lunch of course." She nodded and made a mental note in her mind on when rehearsals were held.

A few minutes later Madame Giry rose from her seat and walked to the door. "I see you need your rest. I shall bring you some food incase your hungry. Should you be asleep, I will place it on your dresser for when you wake," she said standing in the doorway. Victoria smiled weakly up at her and said a quiet 'thank you' before closing her eyes.

Madame Giry smiled at the picture of Victoria and Emily asleep on the bed, reminding her of her and Meg when she was a baby. She quietly closed the door behind her and started walking down the halls, headed for the kitchen. As she walked, she noticed a shadow following her. She paused in her journey and looked up into the rafters. "I know you're there Erik. There is no one else around, you may come down if you wish to speak to me," she said quietly, looking to the shadows for his white mask.

Erik smiled to himself and leaned into the light so she could see him. He climbed swiftly down to her level and stood beside her. "Madame Giry, it's nice to see you again," he said, kissing the back of her hand. "Ever the gentleman, Erik, but I'm a bit curious as to why you're showing yourself now. It's been five years and I have not heard anything about you, except that you were to be believed dead. I knew these rumors were not true, that you were still alive some where, hidden, but what are you hoping to achieve with this girl?" She said, crossing her arms. Erik raised his eyebrow to her, she hadn't questioned him before, why now?

"She has potential, Madame Giry, there is no denying that. But she still needs teaching, that's what I'm giving her. It's possible that she can be taught to sing even better than Christine," he said, leaning against the wall, his face hiding in the shadow. Madame Giry huffed and lowered her arms, "Be careful with her Erik. She's more fragile than Christine was. She has a child and she lost her husband not too long ago."

He nodded and stood straight again, "Do not fear, Madame Giry. No harm will come to her, not with the Phantom watching over her." Madame Giry nodded, "Go to her room and watch over her for now, please. When I last left her, she drifted off to sleep, I told her I'd bring some food to her." Madame Giry walked past him, continuing her trip down to the kitchens.

Erik watched her go for a few more seconds before he slipped into the shadows and headed to Victoria's dressing room. When he got there, he opened the door quietly, hoping not to disturb her. He found her sleeping on top of the bed, facing Emily, who was now curled up beside her and tucked in her arms carefully. He smiled gently and, after closing the door behind him, moved to sit in the seat that Madame Giry occupied not too long before.

Her back was facing him for the moment as she slept. She was wearing the same gown that she had dressed in that morning, as was Emily, but both slept peacefully. Soon, she shifted onto her back, her arm still around Emily. Erik's eyes softened as he noticed how her dark hair fell in front of her face. How that dark hair reminded him of Christine. He wondered if where ever she was, if she was happy. _Of course she is, she's with her Vicomte_, he thought bitterly. He moved his hand and slowly brushed Victoria's hair from her face, his fingers lingering on the soft skin of her cheek. He caressed her cheek, noticing her sigh from his touch.

"Erik…" she whispered in her sleep. His eyes widened in shock and he removed his hand from her cheek. Did she just say his name? Was she having dreams about him? His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. He got up and opened the door, knowing it was Madame Giry returning. She walked into the room, a tray of covered food in her arms. She placed the food on the dresser and turned back to Erik, "Thank you for looking over her. I think it would be best if you take your leave now, monsieur. She needs her rest." Erik nodded slowly, still in slight shock from her saying his name. Madame Giry left before him, closing the door with a soft click. He stood in his place, looking over Victoria's face. He walked over to her and brushed her hair back, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight…Angel," he whispered, smiling to himself at the smile that appeared on her face. He kissed Emily's forehead before he walked over to the mirror. "Goodnight…Erik," he heard a soft whisper behind him. He turned around to see Victoria still asleep. His eyes narrowed slightly, but shook his head as he opened the doorway and stepped through, closing it behind him.

* * *

Victoria smiled as she heard him leave. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at the mirror, before shifting her eyes to her sleeping daughter beside her. She kissed her head before getting up, and walking over to the food on the dresser. Pulling off the cover, she saw a delicious meal set for her. She ate the dinner at her dresser, watching her daughter. "You were supposed to be asleep, young lady," she heard from behind her. She laughed softly to herself and turned her head slightly to see Erik standing there. "Well, I've always been some kind of a rebel in my family," she said, setting down her utensils and getting up from her seat. She turned and faced Erik. 

"How long were you awake?" he asked her, the unmasked side of his face turning red. She smiled shyly and lowered her gaze from his. "I awoke when Madame Giry came in. I am sorry, I know you did not mean for me to hear you say goodnight," she said, her cheeks turning pink. She looked up at him and walked over so she was standing in front of him. "I never did get to thank you properly for my lesson," she said quietly, leaning toward him. Erik stood there frozen, not sure what he should do. She smiled and kissed is cheek tenderly.

When she pulled back she tried to keep a straight face, but the look on his face was too much. "Erik? Are you alright?" She asked, a small smile playing on her face. He let go of the breath he was holding and nodded slowly. "W-why did you do that?" He asked with a stutter. She smiled at him, "I told you. It was a thank you for my lesson. I have nothing else to give." She looked down at the floor at the last sentence. Sighing softly, she walked back over to the bed, kneeling down with her chin on the mattress. "After my husband died, I had nothing left but Emily. Coming here was my only chance of earning some money for us to survive," she said, her eyes filling with tears. She ran a hand through her daughter's dark hair.

Erik looked upon her, sympathy in his eyes. He knew what it was like to have nothing but the opera house. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. The tears that stained her pale cheeks startled him. He lifted one of his gloved hands and wiped away her tears. Kneeling down to her level, he tucked her hair behind her ear, "Rest assured, my dear. You will be well taken care of here. I will see to that." Her eyes brightened some and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you…" she whispered in his ear. He smiled slightly and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Erik heard her try to stifle a yawn. "Come now, mon ange. Madame Giry was right, you need your rest," he said, lifting her in his arms and placing her gently back on the bed. He picked up the sleeping Emily and put her in the crib, covering her with the blanket. She turned on her side, cuddling up to the stuffed bear that was in the crib. Erik smiled and turned back to Victoria who had fallen back asleep. He rolled his eyes and covering her body with the blanket at the foot of the bed. He studied her face to make sure she was asleep before kissing her once again on her forehead. He watched as she sighed softly in her sleep, turning over, her back now to him. He turned and headed for the mirror, stepping through. He looked back at her once more before closing the door behind him and beginning the journey back to his lair.

* * *

How did you guys like this chapter? I'm slowly but surely breaking my writer's block. I've got a huge paper due this Friday, but I'm working on the next chapter and I'm almost done with it. It should be up some time this week, if not then this weekend.  



	6. Is It Love?

**_Akumu Nakidasu: _**Thanks for your review, mon amie, and no worries, Nicole plays a bigger part in the story later on. 

**_Almost-Lost-Hope6:_** lol, I hope you like this chapter as you liked the last one.

**_An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: _**Thank you again for informing me about my little mess up.

And to all my other readers! The 6th chapter's here! I'm headed to my dad's this weekend, but I've been working on the next chapter all this week. I'm almost done so it should be up some time next week. Have fun!

Chapter 6: Is It Love?

The lessons and rehearsals continued for months. Time seemed to go by quickly, and Victoria found that she and her daughter had spent six months in the opera house. _Hamlet _went off perfectly and everyone loved Victoria in it. Now everyone was eagerly waiting for their next production. Emily was now a year old, having been 6 months when they arrived to the Opera Populaire. Slowly she was learning how to talk and walk, making Victoria very proud. She had even become adapted to Erik to the point where she called him 'dada' during one of his visits. Victoria thought back to the memory of Erik's surprise when Emily called him dada, and it brought a smile to her face.

She had made wonderful friends in the opera house, Meg and Nicole almost seemed like family to her now. From the end of rehearsals to when she had her lessons with Erik, she spent it with them. However, she had yet to tell them about where she went every night after she left them.

Through the six months that they had been at the opera house, Victoria found herself growing fonder of her teacher and friend. He would come for her every night at 8:30 just like he said and they would work well into the night. Occasionally, when she would get tired and he would let her rest on the swan bed with Emily. She even found her and her daughter spending nights in Erik's home, which neither he or she minded. But her curiosity always bugged her as to why he wore his mask, though she never asked.

One night, during the music lesson a cry disrupted both Victoria and Erik. "Dada! Dada!" they heard Emily cry from other room. Victoria smiled and turned to Erik, "I believe she's calling for you." Erik laughed softly and stood up, "I will see to her, you stay here and rest." She nodded and sat down on the organ bench, watching his back as he walked to the room.

"What's the matter, Emily?" he asked quietly, sitting next to her on the bed and placing her in his lap. She cried into his chest, her small hands gripping at his shirt. He checked her diaper to see if he was wet and found that she wasn't, he couldn't see that she was hungry, so he assumed she had a bad dream. Rocking her in his arms, he shushed her. "It was only a dream, ma petite ange. Everything is alright now, I'm here," he whispered, rubbing her back. Her cries subsided somewhat, coming in small whimpers now. So he sang to calm her, _"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation…Darkness stirs and wakes imagination…Silently the senses abandon their defenses…"

* * *

_  
Victoria heard him sing from where she sat. Smiling to herself, she stood up and tiptoed over to the bedroom. She peaked her head around the doorway and saw him sitting on the bed, Emily in his arms, as he sang to her. _"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams…Let your thoughts of life you knew before…Close your eyes, let your spirits start to soar…And you'll live as you've never lived before…"_ She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes as she listened to him. His voice was intoxicating, almost hypnotic. She realized it then, she had fallen for this man. Her eyes opened in shock.

_Am I really in love with Erik? _She thought to herself, biting her lip. She risked another peak and saw Emily smiling fondly at him, the same smile on his face as he sang to her._ "Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world…Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before…Let your soul take you where you long to be…Only then can you belong to me…Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation…Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in…To the power of the music that I write…The power of the music of the night."_

She smiled at how close her daughter had gotten with this man. She was happy that she could think of him as her father if she could never know her real one. But did he want to think of Emily as a daughter? She looked back at him and noticed how gentle and loving he was with Emily. Perhaps he did think of her as a daughter. Erik's last note interrupted her thoughts, Emily now asleep in his arms. She watched as he placed a soft kiss on her head before laying her back down on the bed. She gasped softly and ran back to the bench, being as quiet as she could. She pretended to be looking over the music as she heard his footsteps come closer.

Feeling his hands on her shoulders, she smiled and looked up at him. _Do I tell him I love him or not?_ She thought, looking into his eyes. She stood up and turned around, facing him completely. They stood like that, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Without knowing it, they both subconsciously moved closer to each other until their noses practically touched. She was a bit hesitant at first, but the fire she saw in his eyes pushed her confidence. She raised her head and their lips touched. The kiss was slow and hesitant at first, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist. After a few seconds they pulled away, getting lost in each other's eyes. She smiled up at him and kissed him again, this time with more passion. Her lips molded to his, getting familiar with them. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gave instantly. Their tongues intermingled and danced together fervently. Finally, they came up for air minutes later. Both were breathing heavily as they looked at the other.

"Erik…?" She whispered, panting from loss of breath. "Yes, mon ange?" He whispered back, caressing her cheek. _No…I won't tell him now, I'll wait a little longer_, she thought to herself, not noticing that she was spacing out. "Victoria?" Erik said, looking at her with concern. Did she not like the kiss they shared? Did she think it was a mistake? His voice shook her from her daze and she smiled at him, shaking her head, "Nothing, Erik." She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contently, "Is Emily alright?" He paused before he nodded, _Perhaps she does not carry the same feelings for me as I do for her…_"Yes, she's fine, my dear. Shall we continue our lesson now?" She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled fondly at him, "Of course." She kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away and standing behind him. Erik paused when she let go of him and grinned to himself, _Maybe she does care for me…

* * *

_  
They finished the lesson around midnight, Erik finally having decided that they both needed rest. As they made their way back to Victoria's dressing room with Emily, both were silent, thinking to themselves.

_Do I tell her? I do care for her, but should I tell her I love her? Whatever this feeling I possess for her is, it's different from what I felt for Christine…_Erik thought, surprising himself. Victoria, however, was thinking something else, _How long should I wait? Do I wait for him to say something first? What if he doesn't have the same feelings?_ She bit her lip nervously and held Emily tighter to her.

When they reached the mirror to her dressing room, they turned to each other. Victoria opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, not thinking of anything. Giving up on trying to think of something to say, she leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek before turning to leave. He grabbed her wrist before she could step through the mirror and turned her around, kissing her forcefully on the lips. She felt her knees almost buckle as she leaned against him, one of her arms steadying Emily, the other around his neck.

He pulled away a few seconds later, grinning at her dazed expression. She opened her eyes slowly, her blue eyes glazed over with passion. "What – what was that for?" she whispered, straightening herself. Erik chuckled at her stutter and ran his fingers through her hair, "A simple token of my affections and a thank you for sharing your company with me." She blushed and smiled, hugging him with her free arm.

Their close contact caused Emily to stir from her sleep. Her big eyes opened to see her mother and her 'dada' hugging, her comfortably between them. "Mama…Dada…" she said quietly, stretching her arms up to them. Victoria pulled away from Erik and looked down at Emily, smiling and lifting her up so she was sitting in her arms. Erik smiled at Emily as she grabbed one of his fingers with her hand. "Erik, I wanted to ask you something concerning Emily," Victoria said, watching them.

"Yes?" he asked, playing with Emily. "Well…I wanted you…to be her father," she said, looking down quickly. Erik look up at her, his play with Emily suddenly stopped, "Surely you can't mean…No, I-I can't be her father." She looked up at him, hurt in her eyes, "Why not? Erik, she's more drawn to you than to anyone else. She loves you and calls you her 'Dada.' You and I both know that she needs a father figure in her life, and there is no one else more suited."

Erik looked at the woman who was asking him to be the father for her child, and thought to himself, _Surely she can't want a monster like me to be her daughter's father_. He looked down at Emily who smiled up at him and reached for him. He picked her up and held her in his arms, studying her face. Emily laughed and enveloped her small arms around his neck as best she could, "Dada." Erik looked back at Victoria who had small, but hopeful smile on her face. He held Emily close to him and closed his eyes, thinking about what it would be like to have a child. True, she wasn't of blood, but she did look somewhat like him with her dark hair. "My dear, this has become so much for one night. Give me one day to think, and I shall give you your answer at tomorrows lesson," he said, looking down at her sadly as he held Emily out to her. She nodded and picked up Emily, laying her head on her shoulder. "Alright, I shall see you tomorrow then," she said with a faint smile, not catching his eye. She touched his shoulder lightly before departing, closing the mirror behind her.

Emily cried from being taken from Erik. "Dada!" She cried, squirming in her mother's arms. "Shhh Emily…It's alright. You'll see him tomorrow," she cooed softly, trying to calm her daughter. But Emily refused to calm down. Victoria walked over and sat down on her bed, wiping the tears from Emily's cheeks. _What can I do to get her back to sleep? Erik's voice always does the trick, but what can I do?_ She thought, rocking Emily in her arms. Leaning her head down, she kissed Emily's forehead before she started to sing 'Music of the Night'. As she sang, Emily's cries diminished to small sniffles. Victoria knew that her voice was nowhere near Erik's but it seemed to soothe Emily none the less. By the time she finished the song, Emily was yawning and started to cuddle up to her. She smiled and placed Emily back in her crib, covering her with her blanket. "Sleep well, my angel," she whispered, brushing Emily's hair from her face as she slept peacefully.

She was about to change into her nightgown when there was a soft knock at her door. "Are you awake, Victoria?" She heard Madame Giry call through the door. "Yes madame, I shall be there in a minute," she said back to her, checking on Emily before opening the door. Madame Giry smiled warmly and said, "I apologize, my dear, for coming so late, but there is something I've been meaning to tell you. However, you were not here when I came earlier."

Victoria looked at her confused and invited her in. "What is it, Madame Giry?" she asked, closing the door and taking a seat on her bed, Madame Giry sitting across from her. "Tonight, Meg received a letter from Christine. It seems that she is coming back in a few months for the ball," the elder woman said. Victoria's confusion arose more, "What ball, madame?"

Madame Giry regarded her with a skeptical stare before she realized that she hadn't told her about the ball, "I forgot to tell you that also. We're are to have a grand masquerade ball in honor of our next production." Victoria's eyes brightened and she jumped up from her seat with excitement, forgetting about Christine's return for the moment, "Oh! A ball! How wonderful! When will it be, madame? Oh no! I have nothing to wear." Madame Giry laughed softly at the girl's antics, "Relax, dear. The ball will be in another month and fortnight, and you needn't worry about a dress. Meg and I will help you find one, and we will find one for little Emily too."

"Oh thank you, Madame Giry!" Victoria said happily as she gave her a hug. Madame Giry was taken aback slightly before she hugged her back. "You're quite welcome, my dear. Now, the reason I told you this so late was because I knew you were at your lesson with our Phantom. And I assume you know of his past with Christine," said Madame Giry as they pulled away. Victoria nodded, her happiness somewhat lessened at the thought of Christine returning. "I am unsure if Erik should be informed. So I'm leaving the decision with you, my dear. Be careful with it," Madame Giry said, moving toward the door, "I'll leave you to rest now. Goodnight, Victoria." Victoria sat down on her bed and smiled at her, "Goodnight, madame."

With that, Madame Giry left Victoria to her thoughts. _She's coming back…What do I do? Should I tell him about it or not? He would get upset at this news so maybe I shouldn't tell him, but what if he gets upset with me when he sees her?_ She thought as she pulled off her gown. She sighed and pushed the thoughts from her mind.

Getting up, she walked in front of the mirror and slowly pulled the strings on her corset. "What do I do…?" she whispered, after finally untying the corset and throwing it aside. Her head tilted to the side as she stared at her figure in the mirror. "Erik…?" she called out softly, wondering if he still remained behind the glass. She got no answer so she assumed that he had gone home. Letting out a yawn, she walked over to her armoire and grabbed her nightgown, slipping it over her head. She thought back to when she asked Erik to father her daughter as she crawled under the covers. "Oh Erik…What can I do to make you see that both Emily and I need you in our lives?" she whispered to herself, falling asleep.

* * *

_So, Christine has decided to return, and Madame Giry has left it up to Victoria for me to find out_, Erik thought as he turned from the mirror. This was what he had been dreaming of for the past few years, Christine coming back and being with him. However, the joy he was supposed to feel didn't surface. _I should be happy about this. Could it be because of my feelings for Victoria have overcome what I felt for Christine?_ He thought, making his way through the underground. He knew that she was the only person besides Madame Giry who had showing him compassion. She did not care to know what horror was behind his mask and she respected him like Christine didn't. 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he reached his home. "But I loved Christine for so long, and then there's the matter of Emily. Of course I want to be her father, I love her as if she was my own. But what about Victoria and Christine…What do I do?" He muttered to himself as he got ready for bed. He got into bed and relaxed against the satin sheets. _What do I do_…? He thought as he fell into a uneasy sleep.

* * *

Phew! Hope you liked it guys! Review please! but I beg you, no flames!  



	7. A Suprise Visit

Hey guys! The next chapter is here! I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense or it seems a bit rushed, I've had a hectic week. I'm workin on chapter 8, but I'm not sure when it'll be up. Possibly this weekend or next week. 

  
Chapter 7: A Surprise Visit

**_She ran through the burning opera house looking for Emily. "Emily! Emily! Emily, where are you!" She shouted, coughing from the smoke. She paused in her running to look around at everyone else trying to escape in frenzy. "Someone please! I can't find my daughter! Please help me!" she cried to them as they passed her by. "Erik! I need your help!" she cried out, tears now pouring from her eyes as she looked around for him. _**

_**She looked up and saw him in the rafters, staring down at her. "Erik! I can't find Emily!" she shouted, ignoring the fire that burned around him. There seemed to be another figure standing with him, but all she could see was the figure of a woman with dark curly hair. Her eyes squinted to see who it was, but instead, she saw Emily being held by Erik, safe in his arms. Because she was distracted, she did not notice one of the burning walkways in the rafters fall on top of her, trapping her legs and preventing her escape. She cried out in pain as the fire burned her legs, the flames slowly inching up the rest of her body. "Erik! Someone help me!" She cried, trying to claw her way out from under the wood. The last thing she saw before the flames consumed her was Erik kissing the woman, still holding Emily in his arms.**_

"_**No!"

* * *

**_  
"NO!" She shouted, sitting up in her bed quickly. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was still in her dressing room, Emily still asleep in her crib. "It was just a dream…Just a horrible nightmare," she muttered to herself, her hand on her chest as she tried to slow her racing heart.

Tears formed in her eyes as she got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and grimaced at the sight. She was deathly pale, paler than usual, and her nightgown was covered in sweat. She turned on the faucet and filled the sink with cool water. As she splashed the water on her face she couldn't help but think back to her nightmare. What did it mean? Why was the opera house burning down and who was that woman with Erik? She shook her head of those thoughts and drained the sink. She had to see him; she had to be with him. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was only four in the morning, no one would be up for another few hours. She had time.

Quickly, she pulled on a robe over her nightgown and picked up the sleeping Emily, resting her on her shoulder. She also picked up Emily's blanket and wrapped it around her before setting off to find Erik.

* * *

Erik on the other hand kept having restless dreams about a certain dark haired soprano. _Christine_…he thought in his sleep, tossing and turning as he dreamt of the last night they were together. He'd had the same dream many times before, and they all ended the same way. With him alone and no one to comfort him. It was natural that he expected this dream to end the same way. However, there was a new twist added to it. 

**After Erik told Christine he loved her, and after she left, there was a white light that blinded him. Shielding his eyes from the light, he saw a slender figure step from it and walk toward him. _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…Let me lead you from your solitude…Say you'll want me with you here, beside you…Anywhere you go let me go too…Erik, that's all I ask of you!" _A beautiful voice sang to him. He looked into the light to see a pair of deep blue eyes staring at him kindly. _Is that…?_**

However, Erik was roused from his dream by the sound of something clattering to the floor. He swiftly got out of bed and grabbed his Punjab lasso, moving quietly toward the sound of the noise. "Could I be any louder?" he heard a female voice whisper. He did not turn the corner to see who it was, but he heard footsteps come closer to him. He gripped his lasso tighter and when the figure rounded the corner, he wrapped it around her neck, cutting off any air supply. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He shouted at the woman.

Victoria gasped for breath, trying to fill her lungs with air. "Erik…Erik, it's me…" she managed to whisper. Apparently he didn't hear her and tightened the rope. She found herself thankful that she put Emily in the other bed before she came to his room because she was losing strength fast. Her hands grabbed the rope and tried to pull it away from her. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled at the woman, tilting her head back with the rope so he could see her.

What he saw made him drop the rope immediately, causing Victoria to fall to the ground, grabbing her throat as she coughed and took deep breaths. Erik backed away from her into a wall as he stared in horror. "V-Victoria…I…I'm so sorry…" he whispered, sinking into the shadows. "I had - I had to be with you…" she said hoarsely. She looked up at him, breathing heavily. Standing up slowly, she rubbed her neck and stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have come without consulting you," she said, her eyes cast downward.

Erik stared at her in shock and amazement. He almost killed her and here she was apologizing to _him_, acting as if what he just did didn't even happen. "You're welcome in my home any time you wish. You know that…" He said, trying to hide in the shadows. "Erik, why do you hide from me?" She said cautiously, walking toward him. "After what I just did, you have the audacity to ask me that?" Erik asked her, slight annoyance in his tone. She sighed and took his hand, pulling him out of the darkness that surrounded him, "Erik, I understand why you did it and I'm not angry at you if that's what you're worried about." She put his hand against her cheek and closed her eyes. "How could you? I could have killed you," he whispered, ashamed of himself. "But you didn't," she said quietly, opening her eyes and staring into his, "Erik, I know why you protect yourself so. I do not blame you for it. I had to come back." He gazed at her with slight confusion, "What do you mean, my dear?" She felt her eyes fill with tears once more as she remembered the dream, "I had a horrible dream, and I had to see you."

He brought his arms around her small frame and held her to him as she sobbed. "Tell me what happened in your dream," he whispered to her, rubbing her back. She recalled the details of her dream as much as she could through her sobs. When she was finished, her tears had dried out and now she lie in his arms, an almost blank expression on her face. "I was afraid that if I didn't come, you would somehow be taken from me," she said in a monotonous voice. Erik lifted her head by her chin to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear stains coursed down her cheeks. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently, holding her face in his hands. "Nothing can take me from you, mon ange," he said to her once he broke the kiss. "Actually, Erik…I'm not so sure about that," she muttered, pulling out of his grasp.

She hung her head and walked out of the room. He knew she was going to tell him about Christine and he respected her more now for that. Walking out of the room, he saw her sitting at his organ, running her fingers over the keys. He walked up beside her and took her hand in his, "What's the matter?" She sighed deeply and looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "She's coming back, Erik. Christine is to return to the Opera Populaire within the month and a half for a ball," _There, I said it. Now he'll probably not want to see me anymore so he can prepare for her arrival_, she felt her heart sink at the thought.

She looked away from him, pulling her hand from his, "I…can understand if you do not wish to see me again." Erik smiled gently and turned her face to him, "Whether or not Christine's return is to affect me is yet to be seen, but you child, still have your lessons. And you must not miss them." She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it silently and nodded.

"Mama? Dada?" They heard a small voice say from the doorway. They turned and saw Emily standing there, trying to balance herself unsteadily. Victoria's eyes widened and got up from her seat beside Erik, rushing over to Emily before she fell. She picked her up and brought her back to where she left Erik, "Emily, sweetie, did you walk all the way over here by yourself?" Emily laughed and nodded, her hair flailing everywhere. Victoria looked at her in shock then laughed loudly, hugging her, "Oh Emily! I'm so proud of you!"

Erik watched the moment between mother and daughter with a warm smile. _I do love them both_, he thought as he watched Victoria try to get Emily to walk again. He walked over to them and kneeled behind Victoria, extending his arms out to the infant, "Come to me Emily. Come to Dada." Emily smiled at him and ran over to him as fast as her small legs could carry her. Victoria froze when she heard him speak, _Did he say what I think he did? _She stood up and turned slowly, seeing Erik throwing Emily in the air and catching her. "Erik, did you really mean what you just said?" she asked over Emily's laughs. Erik stopped tossing Emily and held her in his strong arms as he looked over at Victoria, "Of course, my dear. Have I ever lied to you?" She smiled at him and shook her head, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"You must be tired. Come, you and Emily will stay here tonight and I shall bring you both back tomorrow," Erik said, walking back over to her. She nodded, yawning again and took Emily from his arms. Emily followed her yawn in suit and rested her head on her mom's shoulder, falling asleep.

Erik led them back to the swan bed and tucked both of them in. He was about to leave when Victoria called out to him. "Erik," she leaned up on her elbows, smiling as he turned around. "Yes?" He said as he stood in the doorway. "Thank you…for everything," she said, a small blush creeping on her cheeks. Erik grinned and walked back over to her. He knelt down to her level and took her hand in his, his other hand caressing her cheek, "It is I who should be thanking you. You've given me so much that I'd never thought I'd have again." She smiled gently and laced her fingers with his. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Now go to sleep. I shall see you in the morning." She nodded and laid back against the satin pillows, closing her eyes. "Good night Erik," she said quietly as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Good night Victoria, mon ange," he said quietly, kissing her cheek. He walked to the other side of the bed and kissed Emily on the cheek. He blew out the candle on the bedside table and left quietly.

* * *

There you go guys, chapter 7. Lemme know what you think. I'm tryin to think of more to put in chapter 8 and any help is appreciated. No flames please!  



	8. Christine's Room

Ok, let's do this in order:

**_sbkar_**: I've been lookin for an Erik plushy and I found one, but I don't have enough money to pay for it and shipping and handling lol. Victoria was miffed that he almost killed her, but she didn't show it lol.

_**elvinscarf**_: I plan on having Christine do something when she arrives, but I'm not going to reveal anything just yet. hehehe rubs hands together evilly

**_Diana-Lupin_**: Always an honor bows I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long lol.

**_eliska-grainne_**: Thank you! lol, I'm so happy that I get some good feedback and I'm glad you like my little phamily lol.

Chapter 8: Christine's Room 

Victoria woke next morning to the sound of Erik's organ playing in the distance. She opened her eyes groggily and looked over at Emily. Seeing that her daughter was still sleeping soundly, she got up from the bed. Tucking the sheets around Emily, she walked out of the room.

As she stepped out of the doorway, the music got louder. She closed her eyes, pausing in her walk to listen to the music. The melody held both passion and sadness in it. She opened her eyes again and looked at Erik as he played. She noticed how he seemed engrossed in his music, not even hearing her. She walked to him and stood behind him, listening to his music.

Suddenly the music stopped and Erik froze. In the blink of an eye he turned, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap. She let out a yelp of surprise, but giggled. "Erik! You scared me!" she cried out, her arms going about his neck. "Well, I'm sorry my dear, but it was not very nice to sneak up behind me like that," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. She raised her eyebrow skeptically at him and said, "If you knew I was behind you, then I didn't really sneak up on you, did I?" She laughed softly as Erik grinned, "Good point."

He stood and picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the kitchen. Setting her down, he uncovered a plate that held breakfast for her. "Oh Erik, this looks wonderful," she said as she looked over the food. He said nothing but smiled and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and he pushed the chair in. She picked up her utensils and started eating. Closing her eyes, she savored the taste of the eggs in her mouth. "Mmm…You've really outdone yourself Erik. This is absolutely delicious," she said as she opened her eyes once again and smiled at him.

She continued to eat her breakfast with Erik sitting opposite of her, watching. She had asked him why he did not eat and he only answered that he had eaten before. When she had finished her meal, she helped Erik clean up. "Erik, what time is it?" she asked, handing him one of the dishes to dry. Erik checked the grandfather clock he had and turned to her, grabbing the plate, "It's about 10:30 my dear, why?" She looked up quickly, "Ten-thirty! Oh no! I'm late. I have rehearsal, and it started half an hour ago. Not to mention I need to change Emily and feed her. Oh Madame Giry is going to be furious!" She drained the sink and started rushing around to clean the table. She was wiping it down when Erik's hand covered hers, "Do not worry. I'll explain to Madame Giry where you were so you don't need to rush. I'll tell her now if it pleases you. Stay here so you don't get lost." He kissed her forehead and grabbed his cloak, leaving her in the kitchen. "Thank you!" She called out to him with a smile.

Victoria sighed as she walked back into 'her' room, as she liked to think of it. She walked over to Emily, who was still sleeping and picked her up, bouncing her lightly. "Emily, honey, time to wake up," she said softly, tickling her stomach. Emily let out a small laugh in her sleep and snuggled into Victoria's arm. Victoria rolled her eyes and laughed, "She could sleep through anything this one. Maybe a bath would wake her up." She walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, putting the stopper in the sink. She pulled off Emily's small nightgown as well as her diaper and checked the temperature of the water in the sink. When it got high enough and warm enough, she gently placed Emily into it, who still didn't wake.

She started to clean her, using a small cloth that hung from the side of the porcelain sink. Smiling to herself, Victoria noticed that Emily once again stirred in her sleep and started to wake. She picked up a small basin and scooped up some of the water in the sink, pouring it over her daughter's hair. Now Emily was fully awake and she started playing with the water, splashing it. Victoria laughed and jumped back when water was sent flying her way. "Emily! No splashing, little one. We need to get you clean," she said to her daughter in a firm yet gentle tone as she scrubbed her face clean.

Emily seemed to understand what her mom wanted and stopped splashing for a bit. Victoria smiled in relief and finished bathing her daughter. When she was finished she picked up Emily and grabbed a towel, putting it over her head. Emily squealed with laughter and pulled at the towel, trying to free herself from it. Victoria laughed and drained the sink, taking the damp cloth that she used on Emily and wiping up whatever mess was made. She then took the towel off Emily's head and dried her hair. Emily laughed and grabbed at the towel. Victoria smiled at her and draped the towel around her small body, drying the rest of her. "Ok, angel, you're all clean. Now all we have to do is wait for _daddy_ to come back, and if we're lucky, he'll bring you some clothes and a clean diaper," she said to the infant who smiled brightly at the word 'Daddy'.

Victoria walked into the room, carrying Emily with one arm. _Hmm…I never did take a good look at his home, maybe I can do that while we wait_, she thought with a smile. She brought Emily with her as she explored. Upon finding a door that seemed to be hidden in shadow, she found a ornately decorated bedroom. "Wow…" she whispered, staring around in awe. She noticed that the bed was made of mahogany wood and carved with intricate designs into the headboard. There was a small fireplace in the room and the dresser matched the bed with its designs. However, the picture over the fireplace stopped her in her tracks. The picture was of a woman with dark curly hair, and brown eyes. "I wonder who that is…" she mused, walking closer to it. Emily didn't seem to take notice of the picture; she was staring at the doorway, where Erik stood quietly.

"That is Christine…" Erik said walking into the room, "This was her room when she stayed here those many years ago." Victoria gasped in surprise and turned around, blushing furiously. "Erik, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to explore your home while you were away. I've never seen it fully – " Erik stopped her short with a wave of his hand, "It's alright. I understand, but you need to be careful with that curiosity of your, mon chat (cat). You wouldn't want that to get the better of you someday." He gave her a small smirk and walked over to the fireplace, running his gloved hand along the mantelpiece.

Victoria shifted uncomfortably on her feet while Emily reached out for Erik. Erik, hearing Emily's soft cries, turned to her and picked her up into his arms. "So…This is Christine?" She said, her eyes roaming over the painting of the diva, "Who painted this? It's very well done." Erik glanced up at the picture again, "I did…" Victoria's eyes shifted from the painting to him. Erik sighed and looked at her. "You must have felt very strongly about her," she said, her eyes now downcast. _I can't compete with that…_She thought to herself in defeat. Erik only nodded in affirmation as Emily tugged at his jacket.

The small child noticed the tension between the pair and decided to break it. She let out a cry, hoping that she could get her parents to pay attention to her. Victoria smiled softy at her daughter and took her from Erik's arms, rocking her, "What's the matter, Emily? Are you hungry? Are you cold? Oh, Erik, you didn't by chance stop in my dressing room did you?" Erik silently thanked whatever gods caused Emily to cry that moment; he was quite uncomfortable talking about Christine to Victoria. He nodded and brought Victoria and Emily out of Christine's room, making sure to close the door behind them, and back into their room where they found clean clothes for both of them on the bed.

"Thank you so much, Erik," Victoria said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before she walked over to bed. Erik grinned and left the room for them to change. Victoria looked over the clothes he got them and she saw that they weren't _their _clothes. She picked up Emily's dress and saw that it was a beautiful red dress with gold embroidery along the puffy sleeves, neckline, and waist. Looking over at her own dress, she saw that it was a beautiful light blue color. And beside it lay a white, lace corset. "Wow…" she whispered, running her fingers over the material of her dress.

Smiling to herself, she laid Emily on the bed and tickled her stomach. Quickly digging under the clothes, she found a clean diaper for Emily and put it on her, which much difficulty from baby's moving. She sat down on the bed beside her daughter, who was busy rolling around on the satin sheets, and picked up the small red dress. "Come here Emily. Stop moving around so much, you'll fall out of the bed sooner or later," she said as Emily crawled over to her. Victoria smiled and sat Emily down in her lap as she proceeded to put the dress on her. "There we go. You look so pretty, sweetie. Now sit tight while Mummy gets dressed," she placed Emily back down on the bed, leaning her up against the pillows.

Victoria walked over to the door and peaked her head out to see Erik sitting at his organ, writing rapidly. She raised her eyebrow before she shrugged and closed the door. She walked back over to the bed and picked up the corset, "I'll never get this thing on by myself…I'll need Erik's help." She pulled off her nightgown and slipped the corset over her head. She always hated wearing corsets; she could never breathe right in them. Sitting down at the foot of the bed, she pulled on the stockings that were beside her dress and looked over at Emily. The small girl was staring at her with an amused smile on her face. "What is that look for, young lady? You're going to be wearing these too someday," she said which caused Emily to laugh and lift up her skirt, hiding behind it. Victoria laughed softly and pulled the skirt down, "There now, let's try to act like ladies. You wouldn't want your father to see you like that now would you?" _Speaking of Erik…_"Erik! Can you come in here please?" She called out to him.

She waited a few minutes before hearing a knock on her door. Getting up, she crossed the room to the door and opened it, taking note of the surprise on Erik's face. "Um…Did you need something?" He asked nervously. Victoria smiled innocently at him and took his hand, bringing him into the room and closing the door. Erik looked around hesitantly and saw Emily on the bed smiling at him. He turned around to look at Victoria smiling at him as well. "I needed your help with something," Victoria said walking over to him. He gulped and nodded, "What did you need help with." She smiled mischievously and turned her back to him, "Can you help me with my corset?"

She heard Erik chuckle before he said, "Alright, hold onto the bed post." Doing as she was told, she smiled at Emily, which caused her to laugh and hide beneath her dress again. Erik stood behind her, working the strings of the corset with his fingers, tightening them enough for her to breathe, and for her figure to still be enhanced.

He tied the last string and ran his fingers over the back of the corset up to her neck. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she shuddered. Those fingers touched her with such lightness as if he were scared she would disappear if he held her. Running his hands over her bare shoulders, his hands traveled down her arms to her hands. He took her hands in his and wrapped both their arms about her waist. She leaned back against his chest, her eyes still closed, her mouth open slightly. Erik closed his eyes, remembering the embrace with Christine and he began to sing quietly, _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…Lead me, save me from my solitude…Say you'll want me with you here beside you…Anywhere you go let me go too! Christine, that's all I ask of you…" _

At the name Christine, Victoria's eyes opened quickly and she pulled away from him. _How could he…_she thought to herself, shaking her head with despair. Tears filled her eyes as she turned to him. Erik stood there in astonishment at what he said. "Victoria…" He whispered, his eyes filled with regret. "Leave Erik…Get out, please," she murmured, falling to her knees beside the bed and burying her face in her hands. Erik sighed and nodded his head, leaving the room.

Emily heard her mother and lowered her dress. Seeing her mother in distress, she crawled over to her and put her small hand over her larger one. Victoria looked up at her daughter and scooped her up in her arms, crying into her hair. Emily laid her head on her mom's chest, hoping she could comfort her in some way.

* * *

Her sobs filled his ears with every step he took. "How could I make such a mistake? She's not her!" He shouted to himself, seizing candelabra and throwing it to the ground in anger. Pulling out a framed photo of Christine from his cloak, he gazed down at her face. _Why must you return now? _He traced the contour of her face with one of his gloved fingers. He sat down on his organ bench in defeat, staring at the picture in his hands. _What have I done…?

* * *

_

After a while, Victoria's tears reduced to sniffles. Emily looked up at her and tugged at one of her fingers. She gave Emily a watery smile and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, my darling. Your comfort helped," she whispered, setting Emily back down on the bed. Picking up the dress, she slipped it on and began to gather her things, not pausing to look at herself in the mirror. "Come, Emily. We must leave without Erik knowing. Perhaps…" she paused to look at the door with longing, "Perhaps we can find you a father that will love me as well as you." Taking the infant in one of her arms, her things in the other, she crept over to the door and peered out to see Erik sitting at his organ bent over. _Goodbye Erik_, she thought sadly, as she left the room as quietly as she could.

Pressing a finger to her lips, she urged Emily to be quiet until they passed the haven of Erik's home. They trailed along in the darkness for what seemed like eternity. The entire time, Victoria seemed to be lost in thought. _I was so sure that he loved me…Perhaps I'm just the fool in love. He still loves Christine_. She sighed as she felt her way along the dank walks with her hand.

Consumed in her thoughts, she didn't hear Emily's whimper of fear. Walking rather briskly, she ran headlong into a jagged rock that hung from the ceiling. The collision knocked her back to her senses and she dropped her things (but still held Emily) where she stood to reach a hand to her head. She felt a warm substance trickling down her forehead. "What's…this…?" She whispered to herself, lifting her hand to her mouth to taste it, and found the bitter taste of blood on her tongue. "Emily…" was all she could say before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Emily cried out for her mother and from the force of the hit. She crawled on to her mother's chest and started crying loudly. She grabbed at her mom's hair, pulling it, hoping to wake her up. "Mama! Mama! Dada!"

* * *

Erik looked up from his position on Victoria's bed. He had known she would leave, and now he sat there, grieving over his mistake. Suddenly he heard Emily's cries. Something happened, he grabbed his lasso, hooking it onto his belt and started out of the lair. 

Moments later, he found Emily lying on top of Victoria, who was strewn on the floor. "Victoria…Emily," he quickly walked over to the two and picked up Emily. She screamed at first, not knowing who he was, but his warmth reassured her that it was him. "Shhh Emily, I'm here. Nothing will harm you," he whispered to her, rubbing her back to stop her cries. He looked over Victoria's still body quickly and saw that she only got a bump on the head. "Thank goodness…I don't know what I'd do if you left me," his hand ran down her cold cheek.

"Emily, sweetheart, I'm going to put you down for one minute. When I have your mother securely in my arm, I'll pick you up again," Erik said to Emily, who smiled at him in the darkness. He piled the clothes that Victoria had dropped and placed Emily on top of them. "Forgive me, hopefully you won't wake until I get you cleaned up," he said to her still form and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder. Holding onto her legs, he bent over and picked up Emily. "Now let's go fix up your mom," he said in a soft voice to Emily. She let out a small laugh and held onto his jacket as he led them back to his lair.

* * *

Alright guys, there you go. So what did you think? Did you like it? I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long. I got loaded with work. Spring break is only a week away so if I don't have the next chapter up for you guys by this coming week, it'll be the week after.  
Happy reading till then!


	9. Author's note

To all my readers, 

I'm terribly sorry that I'm so late on my next chapter. I've had so many projects to work on for my school and I was never able to work on the next chapter. But summer has finally come and I'm working nonstop on chapter 9. You should have it in a matter of days, I promise! Thank you for your patience.

Koneko-chan


	10. Meeting Him

Ok, I'm going to go into a different direction with this chapter. First, it's going to be in first person and it's going to center around Nicole, who I said had a bigger part to play in the story.

Thank you to all my readers who were so patient for this chapter. Now to inform you all, I'm going on vacation for about two weeks, but I'll be thinking about what to do with the next chapter and I should have it out sometime after I get back.

* * *

**Chapter 9**: Her Memories and Meeting Him 

Nicole's POV

"_Mama…Can I have a little brother or sister?"_ I asked my mother when I was six. All she did was smile at me and pat my head, sending me outside to play. I knew something was off, but being young and naïve I thought nothing of it.

"_Darling, there is something you must know before you venture out on your own,"_ my mother had said to me just a few weeks before I left to pursue my dancing career at the Opera Populaire. _"Do you remember when you asked me for a sibling? Well, my daughter, I want you to know that you have one…an older brother, but he ran away from us when he was very young."_

"Mama, how come you never told me about this?"

"Because I did not want you to worry about it at such a young age. You see sweetheart, there was something about your brother that was unnatural…the entire right side of his face was scarred…"

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Meg's hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok, Nicole? You seem a bit spaced out," Meg said quietly. We were lying on our beds in the dormitories and it was well past curfew, but I couldn't sleep. Turning to Meg, I nodded, "Yes, Meg, I'm just lost in thought." It wasn't really a lie, I just couldn't tell her exactly what I was thinking.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

After ballet rehearsal Meg ran up to me, "She's still missing. I'm really worried." Victoria had been missing for three days, she had been gone before, but never this long. "We have to find her, Meg. But where do we start?" All Meg did was look around us to make sure no one was looking and pulled me off to Victoria's dressing room.

"I have an idea about where she is…We just need to be careful," she said, locking the door once we were inside. "What are you talking about, Meg? How could you know where she is?" That was all I was able to say before Meg pulled open the mirror. I stood dumbfounded, _How did she do that?_

Meg grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the mirror into a dark, wet passage way. "How did you know about this place?" I asked her, looking behind us as the (now closed) mirror slowly slid from our sight. "A few years ago, there was a phantom that haunted the opera house. He brought my friend Christine, down to his lair through that mirror. And Victoria's disappearance gives me reason to believe that she has now been taken by the phantom. Her and Emily…"

The news of the Phantom stirred curious thoughts in my head. I had heard of him before; the other ballerinas would tell stories they've heard of him and how he was the one to burn down the opera house. Suddenly I found myself thinking nonstop about this man in dress clothes and a white mask. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he here? Though these questions didn't come close to my question about how Meg knew about this pathway.

I became so lost in thought as we walked that I did not realize when we stopped, where we were. Meg had led us to a stone dock on a lake. "Now where do we go?" I whispered to her, looking at the water. Meg lifted up her skirt and stepped into the water, and it proved that it was not that deep. "We'll have to walk the rest of the way in the water. I remember the way, do not worry, there's nothing in the water," she said, looking at me before she turned and started her way through the lake. I shuddered at the thought of having to walk through the water, but I swallowed my pride and followed Meg.

"What exactly lies at the end of this lake?" I asked Meg, coming up beside her. "_His_ home…" was the only answer I got. "Are we not risking our lives by entering his domain?" I looked around at the dank walls and grimaced. "We might be, but I do not believe he would harm a woman, let alone two," she replied as we came across a gate. I stared up at it in awe and looked through it to see about a million candles everywhere and an organ. _No way…This is absolutely amazing…_

"How do we get in?" I asked Meg, but I found that she was no longer beside me, but at the far side of the gate. She pulled on a lever that seemed to form from the shadows, and slowly the gate began to rise. "WHO GOES THERE!" A voice boomed from what seemed like nowhere. I jumped what seemed like ten feet in the air and Meg ran over to me, putting her hand on my mouth. "Don't make a sound…" she whispered, and pulled me through the gate and into the shadows.

A man stormed out of a room, a lasso in his hand, and he looked around furiously. I saw his eyes narrow at the open gate and he pulled a lever, causing the gate to close. "Well…whoever and where ever you are, you won't be leaving any time soon. You can try to prolong your death, but in the end, I will find you," he said, looking around the room. I sunk deeper into the shadows and cowered against a rock that was jabbing into my back, but I dared not move. Meg seemed to have other ideas. She tried to take a step toward him, but I grabbed the end of her skirt and pulled her back, whispering fiercely, "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing! He will kill us!" She never looked at me, her eyes stayed focused on him as she shook her head, "I don't think he will…" She tugged her skirt from my grasp and stepped into the light, "Monsieur…?"

The man rounded on her, his gaze, penetrating and my eyes widened at the view of a bone-white mask on his face. _Could he really be the Phantom?_ He spoke in a low voice filled with anger, "What do you wish for, Mlle. Giry? Why have you entered my home?" Meg didn't waver, she stood tall before him and unafraid, "I came to find someone. Someone I believe you may know. Her name is Victoria and she has a child of about a year old named Emily." I watched the two in silence, afraid for my life as well as Meg's. "I do not know who it is you speak of, Mlle. Giry. I know of no woman by that name," the man said in a cold tone.

I stood up and stepped to stand beside Meg, "Are you certain you haven't seen her, monsieur? It's very important we find her. She's a dear friend of both of ours and we're very worried about her." His eyes narrowed in my direction, "And who might you be, mademoiselle?" Chills from his voice ran up my spine and I rubbed my arms subconsciously, "My name is Nicole…Nicole Barye."

I saw his eyebrow rise in thought and then he began to advance on us, "I told you both before and I will say it again. I do not have any knowledge of where your friend is. Now if you would kindly leave my home, ma'amselles." He pulled the lever that opened the gate and I kept my eyes on him as it rose. "Nicole…Come on, we'll find some way to find Victoria…We must leave here," Meg whispered to me. She grabbed my sleeve and pulled me out of the gate.

I watched the man as we walked through the water, his eyes following our every move as his fingers ran along the rope in his hands. "Next time you venture down here ladies, keep your hand at the level of your eyes…" his voice called out as the gate lowered.

_That was…interesting to say the least._ I thought as we trudged our way through the water and up the stone steps. "Meg…Who was that man? Was he really the Phantom everyone talks about?" I asked her as we neared the mirror to Victoria's dressing room. All Meg did was nod, keeping her eyes forward. It was as if she wasn't really listening to me, so I proceeded to walk beside her in silence.

_The Phantom of the Opera…They said that he had no nose; his skin was a yellow as parchment. But he looked nothing like they described…He looked somewhat familiar, though…_I continued to reflect along this train of thought, not noticing that we had stepped back out of the mirror. I heard the click of the mirror closing behind me, and I came back to my senses. I felt Meg's hands on my shoulder as she turned me around, "Nicole, you must swear to me never to take this passage alone. It's dangerous down there if you get lost and the monsieur will get very angry if he should find you."

"What do you think I am, Meg? A nitwit? Of course I know that. By his words I would never go down there on my own," I said to her, rolling my eyes. She smiled at me and walked over to the door, peaking her head out to make sure no one was around before pulling me from the room.

We walked back to our dorms in silence. There was a glimmer of moonlight coming from one of the windows as we tiptoed into the room. "Had we really taken all day down there? It did not seem like it," I whispered, sitting down on my bed and undoing the buttons of my dress in the back.

"It seems as though we did," was her reply as she changed into her nightgown. She climbed into her bed and as soon as I had finished changed, I slipped into mine. _How strange…_"Meg…? What did he mean 'keep your hand at the level of your eyes?' "

She gave me a skeptical look and whispered, "I think that is a discussion best left for another day. Good night, Nicole." Turning on her side, I assume she went to sleep. "Night, Meg," I said back to her as I stared up at the ceiling. _Perhaps she's right. It's best not to ask questions now. But what happened to Victoria if she's not with him…?

* * *

_Hope you all liked it. Please review! No flames! I beg of you! I'll see you all in about 2 weeks! Happy Summer!


End file.
